


Girl meets Dragon

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon comes home from Dragonstone, but he doesn't return alone. He returns with a Dragon, a new friend he needs to introduce to his girlfriend Sansa.





	Girl meets Dragon

Sansa held her breath while the majestic animal landed not too far away from the gate. She felt her heart hammering against her ribs while the Dragon lowered it’s wing and allowed Jon to climb down. 

Jon had never been the tallest in their family, but next to the dragon he seemed even smaller than Sansa remembered him. His dark cloak, the one Sansa made him after he had been crowned King in the North, waved around him, blown by the cold winter wind that was slowly conquering Winterfell and the entire North. 

Sansa shivered and she tightened her own cloak covered in snowflakes while Jon made his way towards her. She could hear the snow crisping under his footsteps and he left an trail from his dragon towards the entrance to his home. 

“I hope I didn’t scare you?” When Jon stood in front of her he wrapped his arms around her while his cold lips found hers for a brief kiss. “It was the easiest and safest way to travel.” He shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip. “I missed you…”

Sansa wanted to answer many things. She wanted to answer that she trusted Jon and that if that Dragon carried him on his back she wouldn’t be afraid. She wanted to say that she was glad that he had returned home, that he had not died, that he was not hurt, that he had brought everything they needed for the war that was waiting for them. She wanted to tell him that she had missed him too. But the words were stuck in her throat and while her chin rested on Jon’s shoulder she stared at the dragon attempting to make himself comfortable.

“Do you want me to introduce you to him?” Jon pulled back and he curled his lips up into a slight smile. No smile could outweigh the constant frown on his forehead, but there was a slight glimmer in his eyes that had never been there before. “I'm sure he’ll love you.” He grabbed one of her hands and turned around to walk back to the Dragon, now lying on the blanket of fresh fallen snow.

Sansa couldn’t move however. Even though she knew that the dragon wouldn’t hurt her, that Jon wouldn’t take her to the Dragon if he didn’t trust him completely, it was as if her subconscious preferred being safe over being sorry. 

Ever since she had been a little child she had heard stories about the dragons, about the animals owned by the Targaryens and winning every war for them. She had heard how huge they had been, how they had terrorized entire villages, how they had confused children with smaller animals. And she had heard how eventually they had been caged and had grown smaller and smaller until they were too little to intimidate anyone.

“There is no need to be afraid, I promise.” Jon spoke softly while he squeezed her hand. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and once in a while he glanced at the animal, looking at home and out of place here at the same time. “Come, I stay with you.”

Sansa swallowed and then, with reluctant steps, she started to follow Jon towards his new friend. The palms of her hands were sweating and the closer she came, the more her knees started to shake and her lips started to tremble. 

The Dragon was gigantic. Even if Jon had wanted to land within the walls of Winterfell, the Dragon had without a doubt not fitted in there. 

Jon’s hand kept on holding onto Sansa’s and for a moment they just stood there. Sansa didn’t know if it was to give the Dragon some time to get used to her, or to give her some time to get used to the Dragon. 

Maybe it was a little bit of both.

“Sansa, this is Rhaegal, Rhaegal, this is Sansa.” He pressed his hand to the Dragon’s nose. “I want you to protect Sansa just like you protect me.” Jon nodded at the Dragon and Sansa wasn’t sure if she saw it right, but it seemed as if the Dragon nodded back at him. “Do you wanna touch him?” Jon turned his head back to Sansa 

Her first instinct was to say no, to stay away from the Dragon as long as she could, but then her curiosity started to linger beneath her skin. “Yes, I'd love to." She looked up at the Dragon again and she thought about Ghost, about Lady, about their loyalty and how others were terrified of them even though Sansa and Jon knew that those wolves would never hurt anyone without them giving the order to do so.

Maybe direwolves and Dragons weren’t so different.

Jon entwined his fingers with hers and silently he pressed her skin to the Dragon's. She kept her hand perfectly still for a short moment and then she started to move it a little. Just like she had done so often with Lady, just like she had done so often with Ghost while Jon had been away and the direwolf had been left behind to look after her.

“I told you he’d like you.” Jon let her hand go, but he stayed close to her.

“I bet Bran can’t wait to fly with you.” Sansa spoke softly, her hand still touching the Dragon and her confidence slowly growing. 

“And what about you? Would you like to fly on his back?” Jon wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chest to her back. His lips were kissing her cheek and while Sansa kept on stroking the Dragon’s nose carefully she nodded. 

“Where are you taking me?” She turned around and her lips curled up into a smile.

“Wherever you want to go.” Jon spoke softly and he kissed her forehead before he stepped back.

“Come on then.” He reached out his hand and Sansa placed her trembling fingers in his. With a smile on his face he guided her step for step towards the Dragon's back and after he had helped her he sat down behind her. 

Sansa felt a strange tingling in her stomach when the Dragon rose to his feet. Even though the dragon had not even spread his wings yet, she could already look over the castle walls. The people preparing the caste for the return of their King seemed nothing but small little puppets and a small scream escaped Sansa’s lips when the Dragon started running. 

“You can hold onto him here.” Jon had one arm tightly around her waist while he guided another to the right spot on the Dragon’s back. “I assure you that you’ll get used to the feeling.”

She didn’t answer, but she widened her eyes when the Dragon lost contact with the ground beneath his feet and started soaring. She had never felt something like this before and she was not sure if there was anything like this in the entire world. She could almost oversee the entire North from up here and even though the cold wind blew in her face she felt a certain warmth spreading through her body. 

“It's amazing, isn’t it?” Jon had his lips close to her ear and Sansa nodded. 

Actually she thought that amazing was a understatement, but she was too busy enjoying the sensation and the view to say anything. She could only stare at the world beneath her and once in a while she pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, to make sure this was all real.


End file.
